Marcus' Revenge
by twilighterarikka
Summary: ONE SHOT: What would happen if Marcus found out Aro killed Didyme? What if the Cullens were the ones to tell him. DEBUT FANFIC. Would he kill Aro? Would he leave Volterra? read to find out


**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer.

Authors Note: I am new to and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. It took me forever to get it written and edited. I actually got the idea for this story after reading the Breaking Dawn FAQ and I got the idea for the start of the story in Writting class **coinicidence eyy?**. Well in the words of the amazing ashel-13.. ON WITH IT.....

**BPOV**

"Oh my gosh" Alice said just coming out of a premonition. She looked deeply frightened by something. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. She got this blank look on her face like her life flashed before her eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked desperately walking over toward her. He took Alice's hand in his. She looked at him and then to us and said

"I've just figured _everything_ out… about the Volturi anyway but I don't know how or why" She stressed "everything". Suddenly I wasn't sure if I wanted to know everything about the Volturi.

But Rosalie was a different story "Spill" she commanded. Ever since the little confrontation from them Rosalie loathed them with a passion.

"Okay, okay… well I figured out why Marcus is so bored, serious, and sad all the time" Alice said.

"Wow I thought your visions only let you see the future," I said not understanding how she could have possibly seen the past.

"I know I was wondering about that too." Edward said getting up from the couch.

"Well we'll come up with a theory for that later" Rosalie said "SPILL" she basically growled but it was a playful growl not a threatening one. "You know I can't handle suspense" Jasper and Alice released hands and she placed her hands in her lap.

"Okay, once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, into a vampire in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it."

Everyone just stood there in shock and no one spoke a word. "Poor Marcus" was the only thing that went through my mind. I loved how Alice said the Volturi history like she was telling a story. That made it that much more interesting.

Emmett, who had taken his eyes off the TV long enough to listen to the story, broke the silence.

"Marcus deserves to know. He needs to take Aro down" Usually he was his goofy self but he was sincere when he said this. He was probably thinking of what he would do if he had spent years with Rosalie and was in love with her and all of the sudden her end up dead not knowing who had did this to his mate.

"Yes he does. I can show Marcus some wicked Civil War moves" Jasper spoke out loud.

"Yes we can pair up with Marcus" Alice said excitedly. She was just like Emmett when it came to fighting.

"I don't know Alice I think Marcus should do this on his own. Don't get me wrong I love your plan but I think he may want to do this alone." Edward said. He really did hate bursting Alice's bubble but he had to in this scenario.

"Yes I suppose you're right" Alice said a little saddened now. But of course this is Alice and that wouldn't last for long.

"So how are we going to tell Marcus Aro kill-murdered Didyme?" Emmett asked. The way he said he you could tell that he was about to say "_killed" _but switched it to _"murdered"._

"Well first we need to tell Carlisle and Esme once Carlise gets back from the hospital." I said.

"Yeh" we all agreed.

"But we can still plan.." Rosalie said with a tone that sounded like she was dying to add _"duh" _to the end of that sentence. I could practically see Rosalie rolling her eyes as she finished it.

"True, true…" Emmett said making fun of Jacob I'm sure.

"Okay since we are all so eager to get this planning started, when are we going to fly to Italy?"

"How about next Monday?" Alice suggested

"That would give us a week to get things sorted out and buy plane tickets." Jasper said

"Yeh that would give us more than enough time" I was surprisingly excited to see how this was all going to go down but then I remembered Stefan and Vladimir, the Romanian vampires, and their hatred of the Volturi. They would probably kill us if they found out we knew all of this "juicy" stuff about the Volturi and hadn't told them the second we found out. I could see their faces now twisted in anger and saddness.

"I think we should tell Stefan and Vladimir." I said out loud not wanting to expirence what I had just saw anytime soon.

"Oh yeh" Emmett said.

"I'll try to get a hold of them right now" Rosalie said as her and Emmett rushed upstairs. I was so thankful that I had vampire hearing because this was one phone call I didn't want to miss what so ever.

"_Hello Stefan. Yes this is Rosalie Hale from the Olympic Coven. We have just discovered something about the Volturi that will definitely result in 1 of them dying." _

"_Tell me more" Stefan demanded excitedly._

"_It's extremely complicated and hard to explain just get here as soon as possible. We'll tell you about it when you get here."_

"_VLADAMIR!!! WERE GOING BACK TO FORKS." Stefan yelled before Rosalie hung up the phone.  
_Rosalie and Emmett came back down stairs. "I'm not going to bother telling you what Stefan said because I know you were listening." Spewed Rosalie before she was even sitting on the couch.

"Yeh don't waste your breath Rosalie" Jasper said. Rosalie ignored that. She acted as if she hadn't ever heard it not even a facial feature rearranged in disgust or anger and there was not even a growl. I was shocked.

"Well I'm going to book tickets to Italy," announced Alice suddenly. Alice danced her way upstairs before disappearing. Knowing her that involved a whole new outfit just for the 1 day in Italy. It would take Alice a few minutes to book the tickets and as I suspected Alice was ready to hit the mall.

"So think we should all go and get a new outfit to wear to Italy" Alice announced proudly. I thought _"Surprise Surprise" _then smiled. I loved Alice and it was better to not argue with her. Normally I would object but there was nothing better to do. "Okay" Rosalie said, "Sure yeh sounds great"

"You know Alice you always think a new outfit is the solution to everything" Emmett said earning him a "Shut Up Emmett! Just shut up" from Alice. We all laughed.

"Okay so are we going or not" Rosalie said. No one had noticed she had left the room to change but now she was wearing a beautiful black top, beige capris, and gladiator sandals. She was twirling the car keys around her pointer finger.

"Yeh let's go" Alice replied. Rosalie flung the car keys at Alice and she caught them no problem. Once we were in the car Alice turned on the radio to some Pop station that she liked and I instantly recognized the song- it's was Lady Gaga's Pokerface. We all sung along.

"_I wont tell you that I love you kiss or hug you cuz' I'm bluffin with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunning just like a chick in the casino take your bank before I pay well I promise this promise just check this hand cuz I'm marvelous" _**(A/N: I just had to use that song. Lady Gaga is awesome**.)

Within 20 minutes we were in Port Angeles and in the parking lot of Alice's favorite store Rue 21. She could spend all day in there- so could I! We walked in and the Alice inhaled the scent of clothing. Rosalie saw a dress she really liked but decided not to get it so she went with dress pants, a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt and a pair of gold gladiator sandals. Alice decided to get a yellow molded tank with a plaid scarf and skinny jeans and a pair of flashy heels. I however just got a blue plaid shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, and some fashion rings that were incredibly cheap. We all checked out and headed back home.

"I absolutely love my outfit- it is so cute!" Alice gushed as we got in her Porsche.

"Yeh it is" Rosalie agreed and I gave a small nod.

The rest of the car ride was fun we just chatted about the Volturi but the main question was why would Aro kill his sister just because he was slightly jealous? I would be so happy to get this over with because we had talked and thought about the Volturi so much that it made me want to gag just hearing the name. I hoped I could survive this week.

"I have a feeling that after we tell Marcus that Aro will be a goner." Rosalie said and gave off a minor laugh.

"Yeh there will be no doubt that Marcus will not allow Aro to live after he killed his mate. You know mate for mate?" I asked. Of course they remembered. They nodded. Shortly after we arrived home.

"So did you guys have fun shopping?" Emmett asked as we walked through the door we made our way into the foyer of the home.

"Yeh we had a blast. You should have gone with us babe." Rosalie replied.

Just then Carlisle and Esme came through the front door.

"Carlise we have something to tell you.. about the volturi" Edward started and we all made our way to the living room. Carlisle's face changed automatically and I wondered if he knew something already.

"Alice… tell him" Jasper started and she obeyed. She once again told the story of the volturi.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a fairly young vampire……..". Carlisle and Esme acted just like we did, they just stood there taking that in. He may have known something but it deffiantely wasn't that.

"Well that's….. just awful" Esme said after one solid minute of silence. Her face showed an expression of shock, compassion, and confusion all at the same time.

"I'm speechless" Carlisle replied "we have to tell Marcus!" he was already reaching for the phone to contact travel agency I guess but Rosalie was sitting the closest to hime so she grabbed his hand and in a split second she stopped him before he could even get it.

"We already have a plan. We are flying to Italy on Sunday and telling Marcus on Monday and then flying back home that day. We have also already contacted Stefan and Vladimir because we knew that they would want to be there when the Volturi are taken down" Rosalie said.

"And the girls have already gone shopping.. courtesy of Alice" said Emmett with a goofy grin. Everyone started laughing.

"Well I guess all we do now is wait." Carlisle said flipping the channel to the 6 o'clock news.

**Later That Week- SUNDAY**

"Is everyone finished packing?" Esme called up the stairs in her sweet motherly voice. I saw Rosalie bring her suitcase down to the living room soon after. Emmett came down 15 minutes after that. Even thought we wouldn't be staying in Volterra we needed to fit in with all of the other passengers. How would it look if we walked on the plane with nothing?

"Are you finished, love?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I just want to get this over with." I replied

"Me too." He came up and kissed my forehead.

"I suppose we should take our suitcases down"

We met up with everyone downstairs.

"Are we ready to leave?" Jasper was just as anxious to get this over with as I was.

"Mmmhmmmm" Alice replied.

"What about Stefan and Vladimir?" I asked because they hadn't showed up in Forks yet.

"We decided to just meet up with them in Volterra. We called them" Emmett replied.

We all carried our things to the 2 cars we would take. Rosalie and Emmett would ride with Esme and Carlisle in his Mercedes. Edward and I would ride with Jasper and Alice in her Porshe. We were at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. After our luggage got checked we took and seat and waited for our flight to be called. We were on the plane 30 minutes later.

"Please fassin your seatbelts. It's going to be a long flight." The flight attendant and we all obeyed. The plane took off and we were on our way to Volterra, Italy. We all took out our iPods and MP3 players. 30 minutes before we landed we all put our music players away.

"You know. I'm kind of dreading this because the last time we were in the presence of the Volturi we could have very easily all been killed we can't challenge them whatever we do." Carlisle said

"Aro is still going to be mad at us for telling Marcus" Jasper replied

"Yes but Marcus would probably feel like he owed us something after telling him so he wouldn't let Aro kill us." Rosalie commented.

"True but I say whatever happens, happens" Emmett said. Just then the flight attendant's voice came across intercom.

"We will be landing in Volterra Italy shortly. We hope you enjoyed the flight. It is 85 degrees outside and sunny" screeched the intercom. The landing didn't take very long at all but I was thankful to be back on the ground. We rented 2 cars so we could drive on up to the Volturi's lair. Once we were at the plaza. The guard walked over to our car and Jasper rolled down the window.

"We don't really have a scheduled meeting here but this is kind of an emergency."

"Fine go on then" he said dully and then let us through the gates. Of course as soon as we were parked and found the direction that the layer was in Demitri spotted us and rushed on over.

"Have you come here to officially forgive Aro?" he asked. The question was for all of us but I got the feeling that it was aimed for Carlisle. "It's been killing him" Demitiri finished.

"No not really but we would like a word with Aro, Caius, and Marcus if you don't mind" Carlisle replied sweetly.

"Sure…. Right this way" Demetiri said in a tone that showed that he was suspicious of why we might be here. He stopped "Only if you promise that you won't say or do anything that would harm any member of the Volturi or Volturi Gaurd"

"We make no promises but we'll do our best" Emmett said. Right then Vladamir and Stefan walked up next to Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you two doing here?" Demetri demanded.

"It doesn't matter" Vladamir spat.

"Well I suppose you are right" Demetri decided. "Follow me and be sure not to lose track. We won't come back and look for you though I know you can survive on your own it would just be to much trouble"

We all obeyed and 5 minutes later we were in the waiting room. Jane and Alec came out from behind a very heavy looking door.

"Oh you you all decided to come back" Jane looked excited "How long will your stay be?"  
"Only for today..couple hours the most" Alice replied

"Oh what a pity" Jane said again and I was reminded of the time where the Volturi came only minutes after the battle with Victoria and her newborns.

"Well we shouldn't keep you any longer. The Volturi can see you now." said Alec speaking for the first time.

"We ask for their presence alone. This is kind of a private matter and I don't want all of the Volturi guard to know" Edward said.

"Fine. I'll be back in a second" said Jane before she and Alec disappeared through the door. A few seconds later only she came back out.

"You may go in now" she said quickly. We followed her into the door unaware of what was going to happen.

"Welcome back Cullens!" Aro said excitedly after the door closed. "What brings you back to Volterra so soon?"

"Well we aren't going to lollygag so I guess that we will go straight to business" Jasper replied "I want to go home" Jasper must have recognized the same Jane quote that I did. He gave off a sly smile. I hoped Jane heard that. I thought that for a second I could hear a far distant laugh.

"We would like to speak to Marcus alone for a few minutes. It won't take long at all." Alice announced to the Volturi.

"Fine. Very well" Caius spoke for the first time. With that they left.

"Hello Cullens. I'm glad you decided to visit. How is Renesmee doing? Where is she?" Marcus spoke.

"Renesmee is doing fantastic. She decided to stay home with my dad but he has no clue about the mythical world that Forks has to offer." I said and then smiled.

"Oh um so what did you guys want to tell me? I'm sure Aro and Caius are dying to know all about our little conversation"

"Yeh they are." Jasper said and then I felt a wave of calmness come over the area.

"Okay well you remember Didyme right? Of course you do… well basically Aro got jealous that you and Didyme were going to leave him and he murdered Didyme but he covered it up so you would never know.. until now. I was just sitting at home and I got this vision of a young vampire killing a vampire woman and then I saw you looking all sad and then Chelsea using her power to keep you apart of the Volturi"

Aro must have heard because he burst through the doors along with Caius. He scowled at Alice.

"That will be enough!" Aro said angrily and then turned toward Alice.

"HOW DID YOU SEE THE PAST?!" He spat at Alice. There was finally something he didn't know about her.

"HEY HEY HEY!! DONT SHOOT THE MESSENGER!" Alice spat just at loud. "You shouldn't have killed her in the first place, Aro so don't you dare be screaming at me." Fierce Alice frightened me a little bit. She indeed was a little monster.

"You of all people Aro killed her and then you use Chelsea to keep me a part of your precious vampire royalty clan. I would be ashamed! You are a total abomination but you know after all you did to me and to my precious Didyme I'm not going to kill you I'm going to let you suffer just like you let me suffer for all of these years. You've kept me here for this long but today that ends. I'm a free man at last."

"Please Marcus I'm sorry. I was young at the time I didn't know any better. You were my best friend I saw how madly in love you both were and I was jealous. I felt threatened. I thought that my plan for world domination would fail if I didn't have you with me but I found out that you and Didyme were planning on leaving and I acted on instinct. You don't know how it's killed me all these years- the guilt."

"I always knew there was something messed up with the Volturi!" Stefan exclaimed.

"You hush!" Aro commanded. I was surprised he didn't do more but he was preoccupied bickering with Marcus.

"Well there is nothing you can do to change my mind now. I've had my mind set to leave for the past to many years but I always thought that I was needed. That I was loved here but now I know that it was all Chelsea and in fact that I am not needed and loved here" Marcus concluded.

"Oh but you are needed and loved here. " Caius said speaking for the first time since they came back in the room "The Volturi are the 3 of us.. everything won't be the same anymore"

"Oh give it up, Caius. He's leaving" Aro said sullenly.

"Who said I was leaving. I'm staying right here but you _will_ command Chelsea stop using her power on me. I just like the idea that at anytime I could pack my bags, leave, and be on my merry way some place different. It's kind of like winning the lottery, becoming a millionaire but keep on working because you like the idea that you could quit at anytime. The co workers sure would treat that person better now wouldn't they?" Marcus responded with a mischievous smile.

"So now that you know. I think that we will be on our way. We really didn't mean to cause you all trouble but just thought that Marcus deserved to know." Esme said sweetly and then gave off a small smile.

"Indeed I did. I owe you." Marcus replied and for once he smiled a small sweet smile. With that we all smiled and filed out of the room.

"Good bye, Gianna" Rosalie said sweetly as she passed her. I wondered how much longer she would be with the Volturi because I remembered hearing that whenever she is not needed that she will become their snack.

"Bye" she said back.

Just as we were entering the beginning of the end of the lair we heard voices of a few humans. One voice was distinct because it wasn't Italian or English that this woman spoke. It was German. We could begin to see faces and bodies now. She whispered to who I guessed was her husband "Ich bin erschrocken" (**I am frightened.**). He whispered back "Alles wird fein sein. Iche liebe dich" (**Everything will be fine. I love you.**) I looked back and saw a ray of light signaling that they were in the waiting room. No wonder they were so eager for us to leave- it was supper time.

We made our way out of the lair and finally made our way to the plaza. Of course we couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Felix. It was short and sweet we didn't even technically stop. We just walked passed one another.

"Hi there .. long time no see" Felix was grinning.

"Yeh we know" Esme said in her sweet motherly voice. By then Felix was long gone.

"Well I think that meeting went well" Carlisle said once we got to the cars.

"I guess we'll see you all on the plane" Jasper said as we opened the car doors.

We climbed into our cars. In true Cullen tradition we had a race. Jasper pulled up to where Carlisle was parked so we would have a fair race. Jasper and Carlisle rev ved the engine at the same time, counted to three and then we were off, leaving Volterra behind us. We just parked our car because the airport would take care of taking them to the rental shop and then it was the same process as before… we waited.

10 minutes passed and then thirty minutes passed and we became a little impatient. An hour had passed and it still hadn't called. Rosalie and Alice pulled out a magazine and I just sat there. Finally our plane was called and I was the first one out of my seat.

"Impatient much?" Emmett teased "Something you are in a hurry to get to at home?" Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear let off his high booming laugh.

I didn't reply I just smiled back at him. The way I took that, yes I was definitely anxious to get back to Renesmee but I'm sure that Emmett was referring to sex (like always). Usually coming back from somewhere doesn't take as long as it does going there- I was hoping for that now. I wanted to be in America, more specifically Washington. We got on the plane and before you knew it we were landing in Port Angeles.

"I am so glad to be home" Jasper sighed as we got out of our cars. We had finally reached our house.

"Yeh me too" Rosalie replied. There were some soft "Yeh"s and a "Me too" to follow.

"I'm just glad that we went though. It would have been wrong to know about Aro and Didyme and not tell Marcus" Edward said after we walked in the door of the house. I smiled- Edward, always worrying about wrong and right.

"I agree" Carlisle replied and then rushed up the stairs for what I assumed to go to his study. We all made our way to the living room.

"You know I was surprised Marcus didn't kill Aro. Aro killed his mate so why didn't Marcus kill Aro? I was thinking that maybe that Didyme wouldn't want that to happen just like I didn't want Edward to avenge my death if James killed me that day. She might have known that Aro would win and she wanted Marcus to live when she was gone." I stated once everyone was in the room.

"Hmmm I had never thought of that" Edward commented but the conversation took another turn.

"I'm just glad we all are still here alive. Aro could have very easily killed us you know. He was that angry. Trust me know" Jasper I said as he sat down on the couch and then laughed. We joined him.

"I'm glad Marcus got his revenge... kind of. At least he is free" said Emmett. Once again I was shocked at the sincerity in Emmett's words.

"I'm just glad I got to go shopping again" Alice responded. We looked at her angrily but she knew we were joking. She gave in then added "and help Marcus." She smiled.

"Who knows maybe next time we see Marcus he won't have a black cloak on" Rosalie suggested.

"Maybe once he gets away from Aro and Caius... if he does, he'll be our friend?" I added optimistically.

"Yeh maybe he will" Esme said listening in on our conversation. She was coming down the stairs. She smiled and we smiled with her.

**So I hope you all enjoyed my debut fanfiction. I had a blast writing it. When I got the idea of using previous Jane quotes I had to.. it was so good lol. I got the idea of using the German language from an amazingly sweet German Foreign Exchange Student. I know and love who goes home in June :(. Reviews are ALWAYS nice **cough cough* I love you guys. ohh and before I forget: Kudos to all of the Rue 21 lovers such as I :)**

**Until next time,**

**twilighterarikka **


End file.
